


Uchiha Shisui Week 2020

by RafuMeika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hokage Uchiha Shisui, I mean that's what Kotoamatsukami basically is, Light Angst, M/M, Morally Grey Uchiha Shisui, Shifter AU, Soulmate AU, Uchiha Shisui Week 2020, Whump, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafuMeika/pseuds/RafuMeika
Summary: One chapter per day for Uchiha Shisui WeekDay 1: Wing AU/Headcanons"Itachi loved when Shisui decided to embrace him with his wings, because it made him feel safe and loved in a way not even his own parents made him feel."Day 2: Birthday/Free day"it wasn’t like he didn’t want to celebrate his birthday, it was more like that he simply didn’t have someone to celebrate it with."Day 3: Soulmates/Cooking"It was known that Morning Shisui was grumpy and silent, it was another part of him that his soulmates loved with all their hearts."Day 4: AU/Fix It""It’s not the crow hiding on the trees that you have to fear, but the snake hiding in the leaves.""Day 5: ABO/Hokage Shisui"The Hokage Guard Platoon should have three members after all, it was only fitting that his brother should be part of it."Day 6: Whump/Friends"Itachi would always be by his side."Day 7: Training/Shifter AU"They were a very strange bunch after all, and Shisui wouldn’t want them any other way."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1 - Wing AU

Shisui loved Itachi’s wings, shaped like crow’s wings, their most trustworthy companions, but with the colors of the snow. White and pure just like Itachi’s soul and like the newly fallen snow.

Shisui liked to spend his days passing his fingers in those soft wings, with Itachi napping and relaxing under his cousin’s touches, trusting him.

Sometimes Shisui wasn’t sure if he was worthy of such blind trust, but he could understand. It was just like when Itachi forced him to lay down after a bad mission, or when he convinced him to rest after too much training, never letting him tire himself too much.

It was like when Shisui decided to just close his eyes and let Itachi take care of him. When his soft hands would tangle themselves in his curls, gently stroking him, fingers massaging his scalp. When those hands moved to Shisui’s own wings, bigger than Itachi’s and not at all like the crows they loved so much.

Shisui’s wings were full of colors like a parrot, blues and reds and yellows merging together to create unique patterns. Itachi said that Shisui’s patterns seemed different each day, but the older Uchiha never really noticed it.

A cool hand on his tight tore Shisui away from his own mind, and his black eyes rose up to look at Itachi’s face. There was a small frown on that beautiful face, pulling down soft lips in an expression that showed just the barest hint of worry, and Shisui smiled.

"You’re awfully quiet today," Itachi’s voice was as soft as the rest of him, even if Shisui knew very well that his little cousin could kill a man in countless different ways. "Is everything okay?"

Shisui shook his head once, before tipping his head to the side, towards Itachi. They were sitting on the grass, the Nakano flowing placid in front of them, while the sun was slowly rising on the horizon.

"Just thinking," and then a grin, while Shisui’s head hit Itachi’s shoulder. His hand moved to take Itachi’s, their fingers intertwining. "Can I braid your hair?" Itachi huffed, but it sounded more like a laugh than an annoyed sound, and Shisui took it as a personal victory.

They rearranged themselves, Itachi’s back to Shisui, a brush appearing from who knows where- Shisui always has a brush with him, but Itachi doesn’t need to know his little, harmless secret, and then he was at work, gently working through every knot he could find until Itachi’s hair were soft like silk.

Watching that black curtain fall between Itachi’s snow white wings was something Shisui would never get bored of seeing, the contrast just as perfect as Itachi was in Shisui’s eyes.

The older Uchiha smiled, placing a small kiss on Itachi’s shoulder, just a fleeting touch, before he was back at his work. Itachi didn’t say anything, but Shisui knew that his cousin was probably smiling. He always did whenever Shisui showed his affection for him with small, innocent acts.

They couldn’t do any of that in the compound. No matter how skilled they were as shinobi, they couldn’t risk more than words and hidden looks, and Shisui’s hands moved from Itachi’s new braid to his wings without a thought, gently stroking the feathers and not really _preening_ them, since Itachi always kept his wings in check, but simply enjoying the softness under his fingertips.

Itachi sighed under his touches, his body quivering for a moment before his shoulder relaxed.

He was tired, Shisui knew. They had been up all night, talking, kissing and enjoying each other’s company, and now he needed to sleep.

Shisui shifted closer to his lover, hands leaving Itachi’s wings only to massage his shoulders, searching for knots and muscles that needed to relax.

Itachi was like pudding in his hands when Shisui did things like these, allowing himself to show how much he was truly tired only because he knew that Shisui would never say anything to anyone, and it would stay between them.

Shifting even closer, Shisui’s knees now around Itachi’s waist, Shisui leaned in to leave a kiss on Itachi’s cheek, catching the lazy smile that was stretching the other’s lips.

"We should go home." Was all that he murmured, Itachi’s back pressed against his chest, Shisui’s colorful wings moving to embrace them both.

They didn’t want this to end, because as soon as they are home they’ll have to go back to their roles. Itachi as the perfect clan heir, and Shisui as a mere weapon for the clan to use. They could never be together inside the clan, and they knew it way too well.

"You can stay at my place tonight," Shisui added, his hands coming around Itachi’s waist, their fingers intertwining once again, unable to stay apart for too long, always reaching out for the other, searching and wanting. "You returned early from your mission- no one has to know."

Sometimes they did this, Itachi would try and return earlier so that he could spend a day or two with Shisui, since Shisui lived alone and no one had a reason to search for him most of the time. Sometimes Shisui was the one returning early, and Itachi would use the excuse of training to stay with him.

They lived of stolen moments and hidden smiles, and Shisui brought one of Itachi’s hands to his lips to leave a kiss on its back. "But only if you want."

If it were for Shisui, they would just soar up in the sky and fly away. Itachi had laughed when Shisui had told him so, and then he had shook his head.

Itachi loved the village, and Shisui knew that he would never leave it just because they couldn’t be together in front of everyone.

If he had to be honest, Shisui wasn’t sure if he was loyal to the village like Itachi was. He loved the clan because they were family. He loved the village because he had grown up with people constantly telling him that he _had to_ , but Shisui knows that his true loyalty was towards Itachi.

If Itachi, one day, decided to leave the village, Shisui would follow him with his eyes closed. He would not care for their destination, as long as they could stay side by side.

Despite Shisui’s words, they stayed where they were for a bit longer, basking in the light of the rising sun. Itachi had, at some point, freed one of his hands, his long, elegant fingers moving to gently caress Shisui’s feathers.

Itachi didn’t mind their position. He loved when Shisui decided to embrace him with his wings because it made him feel safe and loved in a way not even his own parents made him feel.

They stayed like that until Itachi was slowly drifting to sleep, only then Shisui softly pinched his cheek, earning a grumble that made him laugh.

"Let’s go to sleep, birdie." Itachi scowled at the nickname, but he did get up, Shisui’s hand still warm in his. "We can cuddle as much as you want when we’re in a nice, cozy bed." And Itachi smiled.

It did sounded lovely, to just cuddle and stay together all day, napping and enjoying each other company.

Itachi tipped his head to one side as they were walking towards Shisui’s house, his cheek resting on Shisui’s shoulder. He earned a light squeeze on his hand, and then a kiss on the top of his head.

Itachi smiled, just like Shisui did. Their wings were warm, one against the other, and maybe one day they would really fly away, but for now- for now this was enough. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Birthday/Free day  
> "it wasn’t like he didn’t want to celebrate his birthday, it was more like that he simply didn’t have someone to celebrate it with."

If one asked around, everyone would say that Uchiha Shisui loved to party. He loved the loud music that made his body move and sway, the push and pull of bodies around him, the taste of alcohol on his lips.

Shisui never said no when someone invited him out for a drink, and he always kept a smile on his face, dimples showing on his cheeks and eyes shining, alive.

What people didn’t know was that there were exactly three days, throughout the year, when Shisui would say no to everything, be it an invitation to go out to drink or a mission to do.

The Hokage had learned, by now, and usually avoided calling him during those three days unless absolutely necessary.

One of those days happened to be Shisui’s birthday.

It wasn’t like Shisui hated being born, and even if he remembered very little of his own mother he was grateful for the fact that she had brought him to this world, but he still was... Well, not really happy. Sad?

No, that was the wrong term.

Shisui was more lonely than sad. Despite being friendly, he didn’t really have many friends. If he counted them, he would still have space left even using only one hand.

So, it wasn’t like he didn’t _want_ to celebrate his birthday, it was more like that he simply didn’t have someone to celebrate it with.

Itachi, Tenzo, Kakashi- they were all ANBU just like Shisui himself, and more often than not they were somewhere away on a mission.

Shisui didn’t mind, he could pass the day at home, tending to his garden and reading in silence. There was a new book in his library he still had to read, the sequel of his favorite adventure serie, and he couldn’t wait to read it.

With a sigh, Shisui’s shoulders sagged. Who he wanted to fool, he was just fucking lonely. A hand came up to his face, fingers slowly massaging the base of his nose, before looking down at the bag in his other hand, his sad dinner in it.

Shisui was not a good cook, and that meant that he lived mostly of instant food, unless he wanted to go to a restaurant or Itachi’s mother invited him, usually for lunch.

It was a rather sad thing, if he had to be honest, and with a grumble Shisui shook his head, changing direction.

He would stay at the river for a bit, it wasn’t like someone was waiting for him at home anyway. If he felt like it he could also decide to sleep under the stars and not go home at all.

Who wanted to stay in an empty home, after all?

The walk to the Nakano was nice, the sun was still high in the sky was warm on his skin and Shisui took in a deep breath before just flopping down on the grass, groceries forgotten and eyes closed, the sound of the river like a lullaby for his ears.

It wasn’t even too cold, but Shisui was pretty sure that was because he was an Uchiha. Uchiha were known for their fire affinity, and their body were usually hotter than normal.

Shisui liked to think that they were the best cuddle buddies, but he was sure the rest of the clan might not agree with him if he said it out loud.

His mind slowly drifted away until Shisui was dozing off, rolling on his side and stretched out like a lazy cat, the smell of the grass gently tickling at his nose.

It felt good to just nap once in a while, and that was how Itachi found him, cheek smushed against the ground and the most peaceful expression Shisui had ever had.

He almost felt bad for waking him up, squatting down to gently touch his shoulder, not wanting to startle him.

Shisui didn’t startle, and Itachi didn’t know if he should have been happy for that since it meant that his cousin was more tired than it looked, and the older Uchiha opened his eyes just a sliver, sleep still clinging to his mind.

"‘Tachi...?" Shisui’s voice was thick with sleep, and Itachi smiled at his cousin’s yawn. "‘S ev’thin’ a’ight?" Itachi’s hand moved from Shisui’s shoulder to his hair, gently stroking his curls while a small, low hum left his lips.

"Everything’s good, don’t worry," his fingers, slowly massaging Shisui’s scalp, more than waking him were almost making him go back to sleep, but the older Uchiha forced himself to move.

First one arm, than the other. Slowly, very slowly he stretched out, shuffling until his head was pillowed on Itachi’s lap. Another yawn made its way past his lips, and one hand came up to rub at his eyes. "Did somethin’ happen? You wouldn’t wake me up without a reason."

Shisui sounded a bit more awake now, and Itachi didn’t even try to stop the small smile that stretched his lips upwards. "You weren’t home, so I came here." One look at the groceries still on the ground, and the younger Uchiha sighed. "And you probably haven’t eaten anything. Or at least nothing healthy. I wanted to cook you dinner, that’s all."

Shisui lingered a bit longer under Itachi’s touches, but eventually he sat up, arm stretched towards the sky until his back let out a satisfying pop. "Weren’t you on a mission? Did you came back early?"

Soon they were both on their feet, groceries gathered back together. Shisui didn’t know how long he had slept, but the sun has disappeared over the horizon and the stars were shining high in the sky.

Itachi never answered Shisui’s question, but the older Uchiha didn’t think much of it. Their walk back to Shisui’s house was made in a comfortable silence, both of them silently basking in the other’s presence, arms brushing.

What Shisui definitely did _not_ expect was to find someone when he opened the door of his house.

Confetti flew around him, not many but still enough to stun him into silence. Itachi, behind him, chuckled amused while Shisui’s eyes moved to take in the scene in front of him.

It was clearly a surprise party, but why? It had never happened before, and as Kakashi smiled to him Shisui didn’t know what to do or what to say.

It was only Team Ro, but they were the most precious people in Shisui’s life. Itachi, Kakashi and Tenzo, they were those who kept Shisui going on when sometimes he just wanted to die.

One of Itachi’s warm hands gently pushed against his back, and suddenly Shisui couldn’t stop himself anymore. He threw his arms around Kakashi’s and Tenzo’s neck before catching Itachi as well in a hug, a laugh bubbling up from within him.

It was wonderful that Kakashi even let him hug him, since the man wasn’t very fond of such acts, and Shisui looked up at him with a smile.

Kakashi’s mask even hanged loose around his neck, useless around Team Ro, and Shisui stole a kiss with a new laugh, before doing the same with Tenzo, both of his teammates now sporting a gentle blush on their faces.

Itachi did the same with him, soft and warm lips upon Shisui’s own, one of his most rare smiles on his face, one of the most beautiful ones.

"Happy birthday." Was what Itachi whispered right against his lips, and Shisui did not cry, but he was close to it.

Kakashi huffed from his right, a hand coming up to flicker Shisui on the nose. "Let’s go, or the dinner will get cold." Because of course he had been the one to cook, he and Itachi were the best out of the four of them and Itachi had been busy finding Shisui.

Shisui could easily cook something on a fire in the middle of the forest, but put him behind the stove and he could burn down the house without meaning to, and Tenzo had never bothered learning.

See, it wasn’t like Shisui hated being born, and even if he remembered very little of his own mother he was grateful for the fact that she had brought him to this world, and now... Now he was really happy.

With his most precious people around, a home cooked meal and stolen kisses Shisui was very, very happy about his birthday.


	3. Chapter 3 - Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Soulmates/Cooking  
> "It was known that Morning Shisui was grumpy and silent, it was another part of him that his soulmates loved with all their hearts."

When Shisui woke up, he was in a bad mood. Not because he had slept bad, but because he wasn’t a very morning person and his mood tended to be sour _at least_ until after a good breakfast.

To be honest, Shisui had slept wonderfully. Despite the fact that their bed always seemed too little for all the limbs tangled on it, it had been one of the best nights of his life, with his head pillowed on a comfy chest, someone hugging him from behind and another one on the other side of his chest-pillow.

It had been a good night because he had not slept alone, and even his bad morning mood seemed better when he opened his eyes and Tenzo’s paceful sleeping face greeted him from across Kakashi’s chest.

One quick look outside the window, and Shisui knew that it was still fairly early. An unusual hour for him to wake up to since he was probably the last morning person in the entire world and he usually wakes up towards lunch hour unless he has something to do.

_Bursting with a bright blue sky  
A slow landslide  
And the world I’ve left behind_

Shisui hummed lightly under his breath at the song that filled his mind, Itachi’s soft voice ringing through their soul-bond.

That was probably what had roused him from Shisui from his sleep, and now that he thought about it Itachi was not, in fact, in bed.

With a yawn that almost dislocated his jaw, Shisui shifted lazily until he found it in himself to finally sit up, careful as to not wake up his other two boyfriends while slipping out of the bed, humming the song currently stuck in his head.

_There's a way to lose your head  
Disappear  
And not return again_

Padding out of the bedroom on bare feet, Shisui approached the figure standing in front of the stove, voice low while singing as to not awake the other three.

Lately, it seemed that Itachi had been absolutely in love with Mika's songs, and the other three often found themselves with the same songs stuck in their head.

That was how their soul-bond worked. Whatever song one of them was singing, the others could hear it in their head. Sometimes they used that as a way to comunicate without using actual words, forcing the others to understand the true meaning behind the chosen song almost like a puzzle, but sometimes it was just a random song they loved to sing.

_When I fall to my feet  
Wearin' my heart on my sleeve  
All I see just amazes_

Itachi was the one that had the softest voice out of the four of them, and Shisui loved when the younger Uchiha decided to sing. The small smile on the corner of Itachi's lips also told him that he had heard him coming, and Shisui didn't stop walking until his arms were around Itachi's waist, his chin tucked on the other's shoulder.

_You are the port of my call  
You shot and leavin' me raw  
Now I know you're amazing_

A slightly huffed laugh, and Itachi turned his head to leave a kiss on Shisui's cheek. "Good morning. How's it that you're up already?" He asked, his gaze returning on the pancakes he was making.

Shisui grumbled for a bit, nuzzling his face against Itachi's neck before letting out a contented sigh, his body almost melting against Itachi's. "A pretty little Birdie roused me from my beauty sleep with his song." Itachi laughed openly at that, and Shisui smiled at how happy his soulmate sounded, when the younger Uchiha turned off the stove and turned in Shisui's arms, his own hands coming up to cup his face.

" _'Cause all I need  
Is the love you breathe  
Put your lips on me and I can live  
Under water,"_ the words were whispered against his lips, and Shisui hummed happily when Itachi finally kissed him, the world almost sparkling behind his closed eyes.

It was always like this. Whenever he kissed one of his soulmates, Shisui's world would lit up for a breathtaking moment before settling down to its usual colors.

The sound of bare feet padding on the floor made them break their kiss, but the both of them were still smiling and Shisui's temple bumped gently against Itachi's when they turned their head.

"Good morning Kitty," Shisui opened one arm, and Tenzo snuggled between him and Itachi for good morning kisses, eyes still half-closed.

"How can you even be awake?" Tenzo’s voice was still thick with sleep, and Shisui peppered his cheeks with little kisses, making the young man giggle. "And you’re on a good mood, too. Something good happened?"

It was known that Morning Shisui was grumpy and silent, it was another part of him that his soulmates loved with all their hearts, just like Kakashi’s hermit tendencies, Itachi’s sweet tooth and Tenzo’s habit of picking up stray animals whenever he was out.

Good thing that Tenzo had an veterinary clinic and an animal shelter, working alongside Rin, because he could always find perfect owner for every stray that passed under his hands. Their home would have become a zoo otherwise, they already had eight dogs, two cats and three birds.

It was also good that their house was fairly big.

"A pretty Birdie woke me up with his soft, soft voice." If he wasn’t grumpy, Shisui was cuddly, and he nuzzled his cheek against Tenzo’s while Itachi went back to his pancakes, trying to hide the cute blush that raised to his cheeks.

They stayed in silence for a while, Itachi cooking and Shisui slumping on the table while Tenzo went greeting their animal friends, when the older Uchiha tilted his head to one side, cheek smushed against the table’s smooth wood.

"How’s it that 'Kashi’s still asleep?" He asked, eyeing the kitchen’s door like he expected for Kakashi to come out at any moment, and Itachi hummed while bringing breakfast to the table.

"He stayed up pretty late to start writing his new book," Itachi said, one hand coming up to brush Shisui’s hair away from his face. "You know how he is. When he has a new idea he needs to write it down immediately, no matter the hour or the place."

And Shisui knew.

Kakashi has always been a fan of Jiraiya’s serie _Icha Icha_ , and he had wanted to start writing his own erotica novels. The biggest difference was that, while Jiraiya wrote hetero novels, Kakashi wrote mostly gay novels.

And boy, where they good.

Shisui had read _Icha Icha_ , and there were a lot of absurd things regarding the sexual aspect, but Kakashi’s books? They were perfect in that aspect, even if that was probably because Shisui, Itachi and Tenzo were all happy to help him try things before writing them down.

Yawning yet again, Shisui straightened himself while Tenzo came back after refilling the bowl of every animal they had in their home, and Shisui stretched until his back let out a satisfying pop.

Pancakes and cappuccino, the perfect breakfast.

He honestly could not understand how Itachi and Kakashi could drink black coffe without adding anything at all, while Shisui added a lot of sugar in his cappuccino, usually already less bitter than normal coffe so mind you.

Tenzo preferred tea instead, and the morning seemed a lot lazier than usual.

Shisui was still halfway breakfast when Itachi disappeared in the bedroom to get ready for work and, he thought, probably trying to wake Kakashi up to make him eat a little, because when he came back he wasn’t alone, even if Kakashi seemed to be still asleep, walking with his eyes closed.

A grumbled 'good morning' was all that the Hatake said before sitting at the table, Shisui passing him a cup of coffe.

"Good morning Doggy." Shisui’s nicknames were so cringey sometimes. He actually had better nicknames, but once in a while he decided to use the worse instead, and the Uchiha chuckled when Kakashi glowered at him from across the table. "Aww, c’mon. Don’t look at me like that, lover-boy."

Itachi shook his head in front of all of that, his hands still trying to adjust the uniform before giving a kiss each. "Have to go. Dad’s probably waiting for me."

While Shisui had been able to escape such fate, Itachi had decided to work in the Uchiha Police Force like his father wanted. It wasn’t like he was forced, since Itachi loved his work, but the idea of working with Fugaku always managed to make Shisui shiver in fear.

"Be safe, Birdie!" Shisui called before Itachi could be out the door, and Shisui got up with a lazy stretch before deciding that, maybe, it was time for him to get ready, too.

After all, his students were not going to teach themselves.

Just like Itachi, Shisui gave a kiss to both Tenzo and Kakashi, who was now way more awake than before, before slipping his headphones on with an amused smirk, finger scrolling through his playlist to see what song was good to start the day with.

As he started jogging towards the school, he could almost hear Kakashi’s exasperated groan when Shisui started singing under his breath.

_I can't help it if I make a scene_ _  
Stepping out of my hot pink limousine  
I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic  
When I pose they scream  
And when I joke they laugh_ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _totally_ think that Itachi would love Mika's songs, just like Shisui would get a kick out of Steven Universe.  
> Sorry guys, I don't make the rules


	4. Chapter 4 - Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: AU/Fix It  
> ""It’s not the crow hiding on the trees that you have to fear, but the snake hiding in the leaves.""

"Why are you doing this?" Shisui looked down at the boy standing behind him when his voice reached his ears, obsidian black eyes meeting with stormy grey ones. "You never keep what you steal. So, why?"

Shisui couldn’t stop the grin that stretched on his lips, turning around with the white cape moving behind him in the wind. Kakashi really was a stubborn detective, Shisui had to give him that. "My answer will always be the same, no matter how many time you ask your question."

The boy scrunched his nose in annoyance, and it was incredibly adorable with his little face and cheeks still full of baby-fat.

Shisui took those couple of steps that were between them, one gloved hand stretched out to let a gem fall in Kakashi’s hand. "It’s etched in your very soul to look for the truth, little Detective. I understand that," Kakashi was looking up at him, his hand closed around the gem. Shisui’s face didn’t have a grin on it anymore. "But this is not your truth to find."

Kakashi knew. Kaitou KID was not his problem to solve, no matter how good he was at coming up with plans to stop him, and even then the thief always found a way to win, anyway.

But even then, KID knew who Kakashi really was. No matter that his body was that of a boy, KID had been able to see behind it and that meant that KID was probably someone Kakashi knew. But who? He still hadn’t been able to see behind his mask.

The thief smirked, a knowing smirk that made Kakashi want to kick him in the face, and dropped down on one knee.

Kakashi had hated KID since the first heist. But maybe 'hate' was a strong word. Kakashi found him annoying, yes, that was better. KID always acted like being better than anyone else, and Kakashi knew he was being a hypocrite, because he often did the same exact thing, but it irked him.

Obsidian black eyes looked at him, and Kakashi puffed out his chest as best as he could, earning an amused chuckle from the white thief. "Not everyone is what they seem, Detective," he said, a gloved hand coming up to cup Kakashi’s child face. KID’s eyes were alight with mischief. "I won’t give you the answer you crave, but I won’t stop you from searching for it, either."

Shisui’s hand gently slid from Kakashi’s face to his neck, but it wasn’t the kind of touch that made Kakashi shiver or flinch away. It seemed more the gentle touch of a worried sibling, and the boy tilted his head to one side, unable to understand why, so suddenly, KID seemed a total different person.

The the police sirens were almost deafening in the background, but they were going in the wrong direction. Shisui had used a trick to keep them on the wrong track and Kakashi had been the only one to understand what the truth behind the trick was.

"When it’ll be time, you’ll understand. You’re on a dangerous path, but I know that nothing will make you change your course," Shisui’s smirk widened when Kakashi went rigid under his hand, Kakashi’s mind filled with confusion.

Only Obito knew about Kakashi’s real target, and not because Kakashi had told him but because his friend, fellow detective, had understood all alone. But no, now it came out that KID knew _something_ , and Kakashi wasn’t ready for that.

"Aww, c’mon little Detective, don’t give me that glare," KID singsonged, "If your look could kill I’d be dead already." Kakashi glared harder, and Shisui laughed like he wasn’t close enough for Kakashi to kick him in the balls if the boy so wanted to.

Just the barest of pressures, and Kakashi was suddenly jerked forward a bit more, KID’s cheek pressing against his. "Remember, little Detective," Shisui’s voice was like a low rumble coming from his chest. "It’s not the crow hiding on the trees that you have to fear, but the snake hiding in the leaves."

Kakashi blinked, and then furrowed his eyebrows. "Don’t you mean the snake hiding in the grass? Wouldn’t it be easier for a snake to hide on the ground instead of a tree?"

Shisui huffed a laugh. "Not if the snake passes itself for a crow," he said, his face coming away from Kakashi’s, his free hand coming up to press a single finger on the detective’s lips, stopping him when Kakashi opened his mouth to speak. "The shadows hides more than you think."

It was all so confusing in Kakashi’s head now, and he was also a bit scared, because if KID knew about what his target was, what else did he know? And could Kakashi trust him?

Rising his head to look over Kakashi, to the door that had allowed the detective to reach him on the roof, Shisui grinned once again. "Now I have to go, little Detective," he said, the noise of people running on the stairs barely reaching their ears. "It seems that we have unwanted company."

"Wait! What do you mean-" but Shisui’s hand blocked Kakashi’s words, his other hand gently pressing on Kakashi’s neck.

"Not now, Detective," Kakashi felt KID’s fingers shift, and his eyes went wide as one pressed down on a pressure point.

Slowly, unconsciousness made the edge of his vision start darkening, his eyes focusing on Shisui’s smirk.

_"I’ll tell you more when the moment will be right."_

Kakashi barely heard those words, before slumping against Shisui’s body, and Shisui let out a breath, his hands careful as they laid the boy on the ground.

Just then, the door of the roof opened, and Fugaku’s ugly face popped out. His eyes barely took in Kakashi’s form on the ground, before zeroing on Shisui, now standing once again.

"You arrived late, inspector," the thief teased with amusement, Fugaku and three more policemen coming forward while KID backed towards the edge of the roof.

He looked as one of them took Kakashi’s unconscious body, and then he looked back at Fugaku’s face. Behind Shisui, nothing but a jump. Fugaku sprinted forward, and Shisui laughed. "To the next heist, inspector!" He called out, and he then jumped.

His hang glider came out in a moment, and Shisui was suddenly flying in the air, his carefree laugh following him until he was out of sight, and even then the wind carried his laugh for a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dreaming about a Detective Conan AU for months, but I never wrote anything about it. So, like, Shisui is clearly Kaitou KID, he's perfect for the part, and Kakashi would be little Conan. Poor Kakashi, back in his child body.  
> Maybe I'll write something more in the future about this AU, I don't know


	5. Chapter 5 - Hokage Shisui AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: ABO/Hokage Shisui  
> "The Hokage Guard Platoon should have three members after all, it was only fitting that his brother should be part of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU I've talked about on my Tumblr. Basically, Shisui used Kotoamatsukami to become Hokage, get rid of Danzo and to have Kakashi and Itachi's unquestioned loyalty, who are his most trusted ANBU and have each a collar since Shisui is their 'master'. At some point he also used his Mangekyo on Tsunade and Shizune to convince them to go back to Konoha, so that he would have the most skilled medic running the hospital.  
> I'm telling you all this because otherwise it could seem everything incredibly random. This is, by far, one of my favorite AU, mostly because there is a morally grey Shisui who is not above manipulation to get what the peace he wants.

Shisui let his steps echo in the dark corridor that leads him in front of the closed cell, a small smile tugging at his lips.

He’s doing it on purpose, because with chakra he could make his steps as silent as air but he wants his... _Guest_ to know that he’s coming.

Shisui lets his black eyes bleed into red, the world around him flaring up in sudden and sharp clarity, before he opens the door of the cell located deep down in T&I.

The door creaks, and Shisui steps inside with an easy stroll, Hokage robe heavy on his shoulders and Hokage hat resting on his head like it belongs there.

And it does.

The room is not as dark as Shisui expected it to be, and a lone black eye follows his every step with poorly hidden hatred.

Shisui can’t help the smile that becomes a smirk, and his hand barely twitches before his two loyal shadows close the door behind him, applying a soundproof seal on it so that no one outside the room can hear them.

"Well then, brother," a couple of steps more, and Shisui stops right in front of the kneeling figure, one hand cupping his chin to keep the face turned up towards him. "Welcome back to Konoha."

His words earns a snarl, but the man doesn’t try to bite the hand cupping his face even if he wants to. Shisui can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up. It’s low and it reverberates in his chest like a rumbling sound. "Don’t look at me like that, brother. You had this coming when you attacked our Jinchuuriki."

It had been a sudden fight, but Shisui had been the one winning it.

Jiraya had came back in Konoha to tell him about the Akatsuki, and about how it seemed that they were moving to collect Jinchuuriki. Adding two and two had been easy, and Shisui had immediately tasked Itachi with following Naruto around to keep an eye on him in case someone decided to attack him.

And they had. Hoshigaki Kisame from the Hidden Mist and a masked man who claimed, rather foolishly in Shisui’s opinion, to be Madara had attacked a week after Jiraya’s warning, and as soon as Itachi’s crow had reached Shisui, the Hokage had placed himself between the two Akatsuki and Naruto, both Itachi and Kakashi ready to help him in the fight that was surely to come.

Shisui hadn’t thought about Kisame, because Kakashi and Itachi had picked that fight. Instead, Shisui had fought against the masked man.

And what a fight!

The man was good, and a strange ability that Shisui had never seen before let him dodge and avoid all of Shisui’s physical attack.

Soon enough Shisui had noticed the man’s Sharingan, barely hidden by the bright orange mask, and the Hokage’s own Sharingan had flared to life, the three tomoe spinning faster and faster until they merged in his Mangekyo.

The man was so full of himself that he hadn’t even thought about avoiding Shisui’s eyes, and as soon as Shisui had seen that he couldn’t win like this he had decided swiftly what to do.

It wasn’t the first time he had used his Mangekyo after all, and convincing the man to give up had been _so easy_ it was laughable.

It had been a shock, at first, to take the mask away and be greeted by his brother’s face. It was an older version of it, and there were scars on the right side of it, but it was undoubtedly Obito’s face.

Shisui was sure that he had heard Kakashi’s breath stop when the face had been revealed.

Sadly, Kisame had escaped, but now Shisui had his brother right in front of him and his life was in his hands.

Power was intoxicating.

"Inoichi-san found quite the useful informations in your pretty head, brother," Shisui says, his teeth showing in what is a feral grin more than a smile. "We’ll have fun in dismantling your little organization."

They had found so much on the Akatsuki. There had been problems, walls and mental traps, but Yamanaka Inoichi was the best Yamanaka that Konoha had and he had been able, with patience and time, of taking out everything that could be important to them.

Good thing that Obito seems to be the real boss of the organization.

A low growl answers him, and Shisui kneels in front of Obito, his grin not at all friendly. "You see, brother, now you’ll do exactly what I want you to do," his Sharingan merges in the Mangekyo once again, and Shisui takes pleasure in the way Obito’s breath hitches with just a touch of fear.

Shisui then raises a hand, just a single twitch of his fingers, but Itachi and Kakashi knows what they have to do and they disappear out of the room. "What is it, brother. Don’t you want to speak to me?" His voice is mocking in a way it wasn’t before, but Obito still doesn’t say anything. He just looks at him with that single black eye, so full of hatred... What a shame.

Shisui doesn’t say anything else. He gets up instead, just in time to sense Itachi and Kakashi coming back with Tsunade and Shizune behind them, and he gives his back to Obito when they enter the room.

Shisui’s steps takes him in front of Kakashi, one hand coming up to cup his left cheek, his thumb gently caressing right under his hidden eye. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Shisui asks, and his voice is gentle and full of concern but deep he’s just driving Kakashi’s mind towards where the Hokage wants it to be.

Kakashi nods without even thinking about it, and Shisui smiles, his fingers taking his hitai-ate away and freeing his hidden eye. Then, his hand goes down, resting on the collar around his pale neck. "I’ll give you an even greater power, it’s a promise." But Kakashi knows it, because Shisui had already told him.

They get to work. The room is suddenly much more bright, because Tsunade needs light to work better, and Shisui goes back to Obito, Kotoamatsukami spinning in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, but the order is there. Obito will not fight when they will take away the seal keeping his chakra sealed. Instead, he will do his best to help them.

Shisui loses track of the time while Tsunade works.

They have to take Obito’s Sharingan from Kakashi, too, and when Shisui’s eyes are taken as well it’s surprisingly painless.

It’s a quick work from there. Tsunade it’s the best medic that there is and Shisui smiles when she says that she has finished. He’ll have to keep his eye covered for a couple of days, but it’s done.

Shisui has swapped his eyes with Obito’s, and he knows that now he’ll have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

The change should have triggered Obito’s Eternal Mangekyo as well, and one will go to Kakashi. It’ll take less chakra and he won’t go blind in that eye. And Obito? He’ll have back his other eye, but Shisui will make sure to implant total loyalty in him just like he did with Itachi and Kakashi when everything started.

The Hokage Guard Platoon should have three members after all, it was only fitting that his brother should be part of it.

Shisui knows that he will never betray him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Whump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Whump/Friends  
> "Itachi would always be by his side."

The first thing that Shisui’s foggy brain was able to register when he came to was pain. Pain and pressure all around him. He couldn’t even tell what about his body hurt the most, because from the pounding headache to the agonizing feeling when he tried to move his left leg, all he could do was keep his eyes shut tight and try to will himself back to sleep.

It didn’t work, of course, and with some difficulties Shisui forced his eyes to open, his mind trying to understand what the hell was going on.

He was lying on his stomach, rocky ground hard and cold under him, and around him the air was filled with dust. There was light, but it was faint, some shy ray of sun filtering through the rubble around him.

With every wheezing breath, bits and pieces of what had happened slowly started to fill his head.

He had been on a mission, something about illegal slavery on the border of Fire Country, but there was something missing, little gaps and holes in his memory.

He remembered the hideout in the cave, the traps set all around it, the exploding tags suddenly lighting up, the explosions and- and he hadn’t been alone.

His breath, already irregular, hitched.

_Itachi._

Shisui lifted his head as high as he could, even if it wasn’t much since part of the rocky ceiling had fallen down and was now pressing on him from his shoulder blades to his hips, pinning him in place.

Frantically he moved his eyes around, searching through the wrecked place for any signs of his partner, panic rising up with each passing second.

What if Itachi was somewhere under all the rubble? What if he was already dead, gone, lost forever? The thought was almost too much to handle, and the only thing that kept him from hyperventilating was the quite groan that came from his left.

Squinting, Shisui could only barely make out the body that was moving in a darker corner, next to more broken pieces of the caved-in ceiling.

Looked like Itachi had been luckier than him.

"Hey-" A cough rattled through Shisui when he tried to talk, the dust clogging up his lungs. It hurt like hell, because his compressed lungs were failing to expand properly. He had to wait until the coughing fit had died down to talk again, his voice raspy when he called, "Itachi."

The body groaned, and then moved some more, a hissed, pained " _Shit-_ " reaching Shisui’s ears. It was good to hear that, because it meant that Itachi was conscious and, first of all, _not dead_.

"Itachi?" Shisui tried again, the scratching feeling in his throat, like he had swallowed down sandpaper, only getting worse by the second. "How- how’re you?" Asking if he was alright seemed kind of pointless.

"Peachy," the tone was as dry as the dust around them, and Itachi coughed. Shisui could barely see him moving to slowly get on all fours. "I think my right arm is broken. Probably some ribs as well." A sharp hiss, a muttered curse. "Not broken, but definitely bruised ribs. You?"

Shisui tried for a laugh, but it came out wheezing and pained "Could be- could be better," Shisui forced out. Breathing hurt, and he didn’t have enough air for longer sentences.

A displeased grumbling made Shisui smile faintly, and then Itachi stumbled in his direction, his right arm cradled to his chest and footing careful on the uneven ground, until Itachi came to a dead stop.

Shisui could barely make out the way his cousin’s eyes widened in front of his current position, eyeing the rock that was pinning Shisui’s body down. " _Shit-_ " and the older Uchiha could have laughed in another situation, because Itachi usually didn’t curse this much.

"Yeah." Shisui winced weakly, his head coming down to rest on the rough ground again because he didn’t have the strength to hold it up any longer. He also knew that this was bad, like really, really bad. In a _We-should-have-called-for-back-up_ bad, because they hadn’t.

Confident in their abilities, both Shisui and Itachi had been sure that they were able to complete the mission alone, without first meeting with Kakashi and Tenzo at the choosen rendezvous point.

Shisui didn’t know how much time had passed since the explosions had gone off and how long they had been unconscious. Kakashi and Tenzou could be looking for them by now, or maybe they still weren’t.

Trying to move, testing if there was any wriggle room, Shisui checked how much chakra he could call to himself, but he couldn’t focus long enough- probably a concussion, his mind was having a hard time staying on track.

An agonized gasp left Shisui’s chapped lips, followed by another coughing fit that left him choking on air, pain shooting up his body and making black spots dance through his vision. There was movement at his side, but Shisui was sure he would pass out right there.

"Stop it!" Came the hissed reprimand from Itachi, his left hand grabbing one of Shisui’s. It helped somehow, grounding the older Uchiha enough that his vision cleared, even if a dizzy and light-headed feeling lingered, the lack of air and the pain preventing him from thinking straight.

Shisui laid there, forehead pressed on the cold ground, concentrating on his shallow breathing. He was fading. He was going to die here. He didn’t want Itachi to witness it, but he couldn’t do anything more than sinking his metaphorical claws on his slowly fading conciousness and not let go.

Itachi eyed the rock pressing him down, but he knew that there was no way he could lift it by himself, and if he tried, even using chakra to help his limbs sustain bigger weights, there was the high chance that he would do worse instead of better.

They needed help.

And if Shisui’s situation was anything to go by, they needed help sooner rather than later.

Gently squeezing Shisui’s hand, Itachi untangled their fingers so that he could bring his hand to his head. There was warm blood trickling down from his hairline, and he caught some of it. He did some hand-signs one-handed, his right arm useless at the moment, and a small puff of smoke greeted a crow roughly the size of Itachi’s closed fist.

Itachi’s hand returned in Shisui’s limp one, the crow hopping on a rock. "You have to call for help," Itachi said to the little bird, its head cocked on the side. A caw, and then it was taking flight, passing through some of the cracks in the ceiling to find the fastest way out.

With a sigh, Itachi forced himself to concentrate on Shisui. His eyes moved to take in his condition, trying to estimate the damage.

Beside the heavy boulder on his back, his left leg was twisted in an unnatural angle at his knee, and the sight only made Itachi nauseous. Sadly, he couldn’t say much about possible injuries to his torso and back since he could barely get a look under the rock, but some internal bruising was to be expected, maybe even bleeding if they were unlucky.

There was also blood coming down from Shisui’s head, and when Itachi clumsily sat next to him, he saw that his gaze was glassy and unfocused.

"Shisui," Itachi called, but all he got was a weak groan. "Shisui, please. Look at me." The younger Uchiha said, using his hand to gently brush away some curls from his forehead.

Shisui very slowly moved his head to the side, and it seemed almost like an herculean task for him. Itachi was glad that his cousin had responded at all. "That’s it, keep your pretty eyes open for me."

"...n't go..." The mumbled plea made Itachi even more concerned, because this was not how Shisui usually reacted when he got hurt.

Itachi had seen him injured more than once, and Shisui always pushed on, never showing his weakness, even to his friends because he didn’t want them to worry.

For Shisui to openly beg Itachi to stay? Itachi had to shook himself to try and get rid of the paralyzing fear.

"I’m not going anywhere," he assured, receiving a small huff from Shisui. "Help is on its way, we’ll be out of here soon.” Or at least, Itachi hoped. His crow had to find Kakashi and Tenzou first, and then they had to reach them- and what if they reached them too late? What it Shisui died in front of him and Itachi could do nothing to avoid it?

_What if-_

Itachi forced those thoughts away. He had faith in his teammates, and Shisui _will_ come out of this alive, even if it meant talking no-stop to keep him from slipping away.

And talking Itachi did. He brought up everything he could think of, from his little brother to the last type of training he had done. He talked until his voice was rough and raw, but he did not stop because Shisui’s eyes, even if glazed and lost, were still on him, his chapped lips parted and breathing oh so carefully, his hand in Itachi’s.

Shisui was pretty sure at some point he had passed out, and he was drifting in and out of awareness more often with every passing minute, no matter how hard he clung to every second he was awake, forcing himself to stretch them as much as possible.

Itachi must have noticed, too, because every time Shisui came back to it was with a squeeze on his hand, like his cousin was trying to keep him focused.

Even then, Shisui could not hear a single thing Itachi was saying. He could see his lips moving, but he was feeling like he was underwater. Everything was muffled, and Shisui wondered if he’ll ever get out of here.

Then Shisui must have passed out again, because the next thing he knew was that there were new voices- no, not new. He knew them, but he couldn’t put a name on them. And then there was Itachi, his beautiful face inching closer to him, black hair tickling at his neck.

He was talking again, and Shisui tried to understand what he was saying. He tried to push past the water clogging his ears, and- there it was, Itachi’s voice. Still muffled, but Shisui could finally hear it again.

"Just a moment longer, Shishi. We’re going to lift the boulder now, you hear me? It’ll hurt, but you have to hold on. Please, Shishi, hold on for me." Shisui thought he nodded, but maybe he didn’t, he wasn’t sure, then someone counted down and the weight on his back was slowly lifted, his rib cage expanding again with an unbearable agony.

With whatever air he had left in his lungs, Shisui heard himself scream, cough, cry- all at the same time.

Then, there was nothing.

And when Shisui came back from the darkness, the first instinct was to gulp down as much air as possible- which was a huge mistake, because it sent him directly into a new, painful coughing fit, lungs burning and his tightly bandaged torso protesting firmly.

A warm hand found itself on Shisui’s shoulder, slowly rubbing circles there, mindful of his injuries. "Easy, Shisui,” Itachi’s voice was low and gentle, laced with worry and relief at the same time. His big, black eyes wouldn’t leave Shisui’s face, and the older Uchiha could see the doubt swirling in his little cousin’s head.

Should he call for a nurse, or could he bask for even a moment in the dizzying relief that was brought by knowing that Shisui was still alive?

"Here, take this." An arm snuck carefully behind Shisui’s back, helping him in a more sitting position, and Shisui must be under some pretty strong drugs because he didn’t feel the agonizing pain that he _knew_ should be there.

When a cup of water was pressed on his lips, however, Shisui’s thoughts scatterad away, a breathed thank you leaving his lips before he could take a few sip to calm his aching throat.

"What-" He stopped, wincing at how hoarse his voice sounded, and Itachi smiled very, very tiredly. The bags under his eyes suggested that he hadn’t slept probably at all since the incident.

"Don’t push yourself, it’s already a miracle that you’re awake so soon." Itachi’s left hand pushed one of Shisui’s curls away from his forehead, his fingers lingering in a gentle touch. "The doctor thought you wouldn’t wake up for another day or two."

Shisui wanted almost to laugh, but it would be a horrible idea. Instead, the older Uchiha grinned weakly. "Not a good patient," he said, sounding almost breathless but just a smidge better. "Never have been."

Itachi did let out a small laugh. "With your broken knee, concussion, cracked ribs and collapsed left lung you’ll have time to practice." There was a small smirk on the younger Uchiha’s lips, thankful that they could have this conversation at all. A little later, and Shisui wouldn’t have made it.

Shisui pointedly looked at Itachi’s right arm, resting in a sling, and the younger Uchiha huffed out a laugh. "This is nothing compared to you. A couple of weeks of rest and I’ll be as good as new." And when Itachi said rest he _meant_ rest.

Itachi wasn’t against the idea of being on medical leave, and he didn’t feel the need to train even after some a week of total rest. "You, on the other hand, will have a lot of rehab to do before you’ll be cleaned for your next mission."

Leaning down, Itachi let his forehead rest against Shisui’s. "Kakashi is ready to give you a long, long speech as soon as he knows that you’re awake.” He murmured, smiling at the groan his words elicited from Shisui.

Kakashi was always acting so detached and aloof, almost always bored, but when he was worried he became like a mother hen- not very differently of how Shisui himself could be, even if the Uchiha would never admit it. And to almost lose Shisui in a similar way of how he had lost Obito already? Kakashi would have never recovered from that.

Shifting a bit, Itachi left a kiss on Shisui’s bandaged temple. "Now sleep, Shishi. You need rest." And Shisui didn’t like hospitals, honestly not many shinobi did, but he smiled at Itachi’s words and at his little nickname, something childish that had stuck from the days they were both lonely brats trying to find something that would keep them clinging to life.

"At your orders, darling." Shisui bit out, earning a quite laugh and a new kiss, this time on his cheek. "I’ll be here when you wake up." Itachi said, and it was the last thing Shisui heard before sleep claimed him, but he knew that already.

Itachi would always be by his side.


	7. Chapter 7 - Shifter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Training/Shifter AU  
> "They were a very strange bunch after all, and Shisui wouldn’t want them any other way."

Perched on a tree, Shisui watched with interest at the men talking right under him.

His chakra was tightly under control to the levels of a real crow, and he let out a small caw as he ruffled his feathers and shifted on a more comfortable position, his head tilted on one side in a real bird-like manner.

The mission assigned to Team Ro was simple. They had to follow their target, a man rumored to be trying to start a revolution against the Daimyo, and assess the situation. If the man turned out to be, in fact, a danger for the Daimyo they had to take him out, otherwise they could decide to leave him be.

Being a bird-type shifter, Shisui had been the one choosen to follow their man. He could easily blend himself in the nature, but even then he wasn’t alone. Just at the edges of his awareness there was Tenzo’s bright and grounding chakra, and he knew that Kakashi and Itachi were not too far away, but since Shisui’s sensing abilities were not that great he couldn’t sense them.

Letting out two caws as soon as the man moved away from the one he was talking to, Shisui hopped down the branch he was perched on and spread his black wings, the wind catching him.

Since a person could not talk when shifted, nor use ANBU hand signs to communicate, Team Ro had created its own personal way of talking when on a mission.

There was a reason they were one of the most successful teams, and their chemistry was flawless.

Letting himself soar in the sky, Shisui almost wanted to laugh.

Flying was one of the most freeing feelings in the world for the Uchiha, his favorite thing to do when shifted, and he let out a happy caw.

Tenzo’s chakra sparked with delight and amusement on the edges of his sensing abilities, and Shisui mentally shook himself, forcing his mind to go back to the mission.

It didn’t take long to finish it, to be honest. It seemed that the man’s suspicious behavior was given by the fact that he was meeting in secret with one of the Daimyo’s sons, a relationship that the Daimyo would never approve of, and Shisui quickly left the poor couple alone, cawing out at the others in a code that asked for regrouping.

As soon as the others were in sight, Shisui let himself fall and snuggle up on top of Kakashi’s furry head, the low growl earned from the big, silver wolf only making him want to chuckle.

Tenzo let his bear form fade away to leave behind his usual self, his lips curled up in a smile, while Itachi, the young panther like a shadow appearing out of nowhere, huffed out a laugh as soon as he was back in his human form, a hand coming up to tie his hair back.

Shisui let himself slide down from Kakashi’s incredible comfortable head, "The guy’s innocent," was the first thing that left his mouth as soon as he was shifted back, Kakashi doing the same right beside him. "I mean, the Daimyo might want him dead or punished for deflowering one of his sons, but no revolution in sight."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, and Shisui shrugged with a grin. "You know how things are for people that are not shinobi." Homosexual relationship were not common outside the shinobi world, and they all knew it.

Shinobi knew that life was too short to care about who you fucked with, and even if some clan kid like Shisui and Itachi were expected to have off-springs to carry on their genes, no one can really stop them for doing what they wanted anyway.

(Itachi had mastered his ability of avoiding his father’s requests of marrying with some Uchiha woman with strong genes to make perfect children.)

Letting out a yawn and stretching, Shisui sighed. "Can we go home now? I barely slept last night." Knowing that the mission would take time, he had brought with him work to do.

Even if he was still in ANBU, Shisui had drastically decreased the frequency with which he took missions. Ever since the avoided coup d’ètat he had wanted to quit, but he knew that he was an important asset to the village and he had, in the end, reached an agreement with the Hokage.

Shisui took missions mostly while the academy was closed, and during the rest of the year he would take missions exclusively with Team Ro.

Since Team Ro was rarely sent on missions together, preferring to split them up to do solo missions or to help other teams, Shisui was left with the possibility of finally doing what he really wanted to do: being a teacher at the academy.

He was also pretty sure that Itachi would soon request to be a jonin sensei. Sasuke’s graduation was not very far away.

"Yeah, let’s go. It’s useless to stay here if the mission’s finished." Tenzo agreed with Shisui. They didn’t even need to think about killing their target or not, they would never kill someone just because that someone had a lover.

Nodding, Itachi smirked towards Kakashi. "Race?" It was such a rare occurrence for Itachi to let his playful side have the best of him that Kakashi didn’t think twice about it, and soon Shisui and Tenzo watched as a black panther and a silver wolf started running through the forest.

From their part, Shisui and Tenzo weren’t in any rush and they walked instead, just enjoying each other company and the nature around them in silence instead.

They didn’t have a timetable to follow, they had as much time as it would take to find the truth, and no one would know it if they decided to take extra time for themselves instead.

The walk was nice, and in the end they camped in a clearing under a pretty willow.

Shisui and Tenzo never knew who won between Itachi and Kakashi, they were very well-matched in speed and the result was never the same, but at the end of the day it didn’t matter.

Under the stars, they happily napped in their Soul Forms, the area around the clearing littered with traps to keep them safe for the night.

Shisui wanted to smile, but he couldn’t do it with a beak.

It was a very strange sight, a brown bear sleeping under a willow with a silver wolf resting its head under one of the bear’s paws, a black panther curled at the wolf’s side and a little black crow nested between the bear’s chest and the wolf’s neck.

They were a very strange bunch after all, and Shisui wouldn’t want them any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are actual reasons as to why I chose the animals I did, and here they are:
> 
> Shisui is a crow because it represents mystery, insight, luck and a hidden trickster side. The crow supports developing the power of sight, personal transformation and connection with life. The crow is also associated with intelligence, audacity, adaptability and manipulation.
> 
> Itachi is a panther because is represents protectiveness, courage, valor and power. It’s also the symbol of the mother, the dark moon and the power of the night. The panther encourages to understand and to acknowledge the power hidden within the shadows. It is also associated with death and rebirth.
> 
> Tenzo is a bear because it represents grounding forces, love and strength. The bear inspires people to find the courage to stand up against adversity and is in touch with the earth and the cycles of nature. It's a powerful guide to support physical and emotional healing. It also represents confidence, solitude and rest.
> 
> Kakashi is a wolf because it represents instinct and intelligence. The wolf can also symbolize fear of being threatened and lack of trust. The wolf always pays attention to its intuition and it also represents protectiveness, leadership and constant research of freedom.


End file.
